Text classification is an important aspect of text mining. Text mining refers to the classification of each text in a text set according to predefined subject classification classes. Classification of texts using automatic text classification system can help users better locate requested information and knowledge. From a user perspective, classification is basically the recognition of textual information. Traditional text classification techniques have provided fair classification results. However, with an increase in the availability of textual information, especially a boom of online textual information on the Internet, automatic text classification has become a key technology for the processing and organization of large volumes of textual data. Currently, text classification is widely used in a variety of fields. With the increase in the volume of textual information, the users are demanding higher accuracy and completeness in text classification. Therefore, the need for improved text classification techniques is also increasing. However, the formulation of effective text classification techniques remains an active area of study in text mining.